Embodiments relate to vector network analyzers and, in particular, hand-held virtual vector network analyzer measurement modules.
Current vector network analyzers (VNA) exist in either desktop or portable implementations. Desktop VNAs can have built-in user interfaces including displays, keyboards, or the like. The large size of these devices, even in the portable implementation, makes it difficult or impossible to perform measurements immediately on the connectors of the devices-under-test (DUTs) without the use of RF test cables.
In addition, even with precision test cables, a DUT may be located in a relatively confined location such that the VNA cannot be calibrated with the test cables in their final positions, potentially introducing errors into the measurements.